The multimedia broadcast/multicast service (MBMS) in the long term evolution (LTE) project is an internet protocol (IP) based multicast service that may allow for multiple mobile subscribers under the service coverage to receive the same service data at the same time. A benefit of MBMS may be that service data from a single source entity can be transmitted to multiple endpoints using the same, or common, radio channel facility. MBMS may be used extensively over wireless networks. In Long Term Evolution (LTE), in an evolved-universal mobile telephone system (UMTS) radio access network (E-UTRAN), MBMS may provide this capability as a unidirectional point to multipoint bearer service.
MBMS involve one or more successive multicast sessions. A multicast service may include a single on-going session (e.g. a multimedia stream) or may include several intermittent multicast sessions over an extended period of time (e.g. messages). Devices that receive multicast services may require multicast service session information and/or control information.